Tunable reactive elements such a Voltage Variable Capacitors (VVCs) can be affected by a drift in reactance due to a change in temperature or residual polarization. A drift in reactance may affect a performance of a device utilizing a VVC. For example, an antenna coupled to one or more VVCs experiencing a change in reactance due to temperature or residual polarization can cause a mismatch which in turn results in a reduction in antenna performance. Other causes for a drift in reactance of a tunable reactive element can adversely affect a device's operation.